


Honey I will never not be attracted to you

by orphan_account



Series: The Genderswap Series [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, M/M, Other, Smut, female!Ashton, girl!ashton, side malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part two of 'Baby you can have it both ways'</p><p>Long story short; Ashton is a girl now.</p><p>SMUT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey I will never not be attracted to you

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was too lazy to read it through so I hope I didn't make any big mistakes.  
> Let me know if you did.

Luke had expected to be waking up with an ache in his abdomen; Ashton had been as gentle as possible yesterday but it had still hurt a lot. Sure, the sex had been amazing but he had been quite sure he’d still feel it today.

 

 Seven days had passed, and Luke had skipped two days of school so far. He had promised the boys that he’d go back to school by Monday, whether he would be changed back or not.

The week had been a weird one, mainly because things hadn’t been weird at all while they should’ve been. Michael and Calum didn’t treat him any different, though Michael’s stares were extremely annoying. They had practiced a lot for their next gig, not caring about Luke’s gender at all.

Luke had to tell Liz he was sick, so he didn’t have to visit her on Sunday and explain all this to her.

 

The blonde boy rolled on his side to snuggle into Ashton, but he felt something was off immediately. His bra felt weird around his flat chest and his erection was poking into Ashton’s leg.

“Morning baby” Ashton muttered in his hoarse morning voice.

“Wait, is that…” the drummer’s eyes shot open and a wide smile crept on his face when he was met with his Luke, the boy he had fallen in love with years ago.

“You’re back!” He enthusiastically said, kissing Luke on his lips briefly.

The blonde boy was staring at his boyfriend though, not moving his lips at all. He knew it probably wasn’t, but he still wanted to make sure this was not a dream. This time he pinched himself, instead of letting Ashton do it for him.

“What?” Ashton giggled; his giggle just as high as it always had been.

“Look at you.” Was all Luke said, and Ashton got it immediately, not even looking down to grab his own boobs in horror. They were small and perky but they were perfect to Luke, for as far boobs could be that is.

“Shit.”

The eldest hurried towards the mirror in their room like Luke had done a few days ago, his pants falling from his hips in the progress; the youngest followed suit. He stood behind his boyfriend, feeling like a giant as he did. He was his own height again, his clothes too small on him, while Ashton had shrunk an awful lot.

“I’m like five foot tall.” The drummer whined. The top of his head only just reached Luke’s shoulder, and the boy reached down to kiss him there.

“You look cute.”

Ashton’s hair wasn’t very long; it didn’t even reach his shoulders.

“I can’t stay like this, I’ve got an important presentation in two days!” The singer could hear the panic in his boyfriend’s voice, and he gently turned him around and pressed him against himself, loving how there were barely any boobs in the way this time.

“It’s just for a week.” Luke calmed the boy down, his fingers running circles in Ashton’s back.

“But what if it takes longer this time? What if there is something that needs to happen first?”

“I honestly don’t know Ash.”

 

“Morning.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Michael looked a bit annoyed when he noticed the other girl in their living room.

“What?” Calum’s sleepy voice came from his bedroom.

“Ash is a girl now. What is this, a fucking TV show?”

“Hey, it’s not my fault.” Ashton looked a bit offended.

He was seated in an old pair of trainers and a way too big sweater.

“O wow, you’re a midget” Calum spoke as he came to check on the couple.

“Ah, Lucas, good to have you back.” He added when the blonde walked out of the kitchen with two plates.

“He’s like 5’4, it’s not that small…” Luke tried to defend his boyfriend.

“Not that small?” Michael repeated, but he decided to let it go when Ashton and Luke both glared at him like they were about to kill him.

Calum gestured for Michael to sit down next to him on the couch, and the two looked at the couple that had switched genders overnight.

“So… What happened?”

“How should we know?” Ashton snapped, not happy with this at all. Luke’s hand found his legs, squeezing it gently.

“Did anything happen yesterday or last night? Anything different?”

“No…” Ashton said, obviously trying to remember everything that had happened the day before.

“Yeah, last night.” Luke said, looking Ashton in the eyes as he said it.

A giggle escaped the female as he remembered what had happened, earning a confused look from the other couple.

“We uhm...” Luke started.

“I took his virginity.” Ashton helped the young boy out, a small smile on both their faces as he said it. It had been a weird experience but it had felt good, if Luke was being honest.

“Well, that explains the noises.” Michael chuckled, earning a slap across his chest from Calum.

“Maybe that’s the key though. Maybe you need to be fucked to turn back into a boy.” The raven-haired boy said, looking a bit too proud when the rest agreed.

“We could try that.” Ashton nodded. Luke could see he wasn’t too convinced though.

“Yeah, I’m going to school.” Calum spoke, getting up from the couch and grabbing his stuff.

“Michael, coming?” he asked, and sometimes Luke really loved his older friend.

 

The apartment was filled by silence once the two boys were gone, and Luke looked as his boyfriend, who was watching him with uncertain eyes, obviously trying to read him. Luke knew the boy well though, knew what he was thinking and what he wanted. The blonde knew very well that the blonde was worried about this, was afraid Luke wasn’t in to him because he was a girl now, and Luke wasn’t in to girls.

The youngest had tried to explain how he would be attracted to him no matter what to him many times in the last week, but he knew this was his change to prove it.

He got up from his seat, Ashton’s questioning eyes on him. The taller of the two walked around the couch, Ashton didn’t even move, his eyes now turning to his own hands out of insecurity, something he did way too much. Luke stopped behind the girl, placing his hands on his small shoulders, massaging the tense boy.

He leant forward so he could kiss the boy’s messy curls, the boy beneath him letting out a shaky breath, as if a literal weight had fallen off his shoulders.

“I love you.”

Luke knew he couldn’t have a meaningless fuck-session with Ashton in this case; he couldn’t just do this quick because he had to remember Ashton was inside that female body, needed to be reminded why he loved the boy so much otherwise this was not going to work. Meaningless sex was okay, but not with a girl.

“I love you too.” Ashton threw his head back so that it was lying on the back of the couch. Luke only then noticed his lashes were longer as well, and he really didn’t mind that. He leant down further, kissing the top of his boyfriend’s nose, earning a giggle and a bright smile, complete with familiar dimples.

“I love you so, _so_ much, and you are by far the prettiest girl I have ever laid eyes on.” It was true and he just needed Ash to know that.

Ashton was obviously gaining confidence, moving so he could connect their lips, his a bit fuller than they used to be and Luke loved running his tongue over them.

The kiss was sloppy, their teeth clumsy as the kiss deepened. The two boys had never been good at upside down kisses.

“Will you fuck me today? see if it changes me back?”

“If that’s what you want, then yeah, off course.”

He didn’t want to tell Ashton that that had been his plan already, didn’t want the boy to think that he wanted him to turn back as soon as possible, even though it was quite true. He didn’t have any problems with female Ashton but he just preferred his boyfriend.

“Yeah, that’s what I want, and I know you want that too, and that’s okay.”

“You know me too well.”

Luke leaned in to finish what he had started, the kiss a lot needier now that they were on the same page.

The youngest let his hands travel down from Ashton’s shoulders, landing on his boobs, a bit curious to how those felt since they are smaller than the pair he had. His cold hands moved under the boy’s top, his fingers playing with the nipples, earning a hiss from the boy beneath him.

Luke was glad he had been a girl before, so that he knew what to do, otherwise he would’ve been completely lost. Ashton had known what was sensitive and what would feel good, Luke would’ve never known if Ashton hadn’t showed him last week.

He kissed the boy below his ear, his sweet spot, his hands still on his breasts.

“Wanna take this to the bedroom? Gonna make you feel so good.” Luke whispered low, getting more and more into this as Ashton reacted to his touches.

“Yeah.” Ashton breathed out, getting up from his spot on the couch and almost running towards the bedroom, throwing his top of in his haste.

“Okay, now I know why you complained about your boobs, mine are tiny and yet they feel weird and uncomfortable when I run.”

Ashton giggled, breaking the tension a bit as he crawled on the bed, only in a pair of trainers. He lay down against the cushions and Luke crawled over to him, hovering over his boyfriend who looked extremely small and vulnerable beneath him. While Luke was taking in his body, Ashton wasted no time and pulled the boy down for a kiss. In the meantime the singer’s hands moved over the older boy’s body, and he kept wondering if this was how it felt whenever male Ashton touched him with his enormous hands.  The female pulled Luke from his thoughts by gently taking his bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it the way the boy did himself whenever he was nervous.

It did have the desired effect, for Luke remembered the mission he was on, moving his mouth to Ashton’s neck, slowly traveling down from there, pulling down Ashton’s pants once he had reached them. At first, he avoided the boy’s vulva, moving past it and gently sucking a hickey into his thigh. Ashton groaned, pushing hips up but Luke didn’t give in just yet. His mouth ghosted around Ashton’s cunt for a bit too long, for Ashton’s insecurities came creeping back.

“You don’t have to do it if you don’t want too.”

Luke’s mouth immediately moved up, licking a stripe over the vulva in order to explore the body part.

Ashton inhaled sharply, showing Luke that what he was doing was a good start at least, encouraging him to make the boy feel even better. He repeated the movement a couple of times, testing out what parts were most sensitive. Ashton had obviously known a lot better what to do last time.

“Tell me what to do.” Luke muttered against Ashton, knowing the drummer liked to have control.

“Erm, could you like… Lick my clit?”

Luke could hear the embarrassment in his voice, knew he was blushing like mad. He would’ve been too if he was being honest. He didn’t really focus on it too long; instead he did what he was told to do. He licked short stripes over the boy’s clit, speeding up the movement as Ashton had trouble keeping his breathing under control above him.

He kept doing that for a little while, trying out different routines with his tongue, actually going over the alphabet like he had read somewhere. It seemed to work though; Ashton was softly moaning now, his small hand in Luke’s hair. The youngest could feel himself getting into it more and more, could feel himself slowly getting hard. It probably was because Ashton’s moans still sounded the same.

“Luke…” it came out as a whine and Luke was pretty sure that he knew what was going to follow.

“Please” was the only things that came out of the boy’s mouth though.

“What?” Luke asked teasingly, his tongue still moving over the sensitive spot.

“Touch me.”

Luke wanted to wait a bit, tease the boy a little longer, but he knew Ashton couldn’t appreciate that in this situation, not with his insecurities. So he moved his hand to the boy’s vulva, circling around it a bit before moving it over the opening. He was surprised to find out Ashton was a lot wetter than he had imagined he would be. He knew that people always said that girls got really wet when they were turned on, but he hadn’t expected this. It was nice actually.

He slowly pushed his finger in, watching as Ashton’s face scrunched up in discomfort. He kissed the boy just below his belly button, not wanting him to feel any pain at all. This had to be done though; he knew this was what Ashton wanted to do.

Luke’s finger slowly disappeared inside of Ashton, until it was knuckle deep. He kept it still, looking at Ashton and waiting for him to tell him to move.

The boy opened his eyes and hazel met blue, the eldest nodding at him, not able to speak. Luke curled his finger before pulling it out, Ashton letting out a shaky breath as he pushed it back in. Luke slowly build up speed, his boyfriend’s breathing getting heavier in no time.

“Curl your finger again.” He told the blonde, who did it again, Ashton moaning loudly at that.

“Does that feel good?” Luke asked seductively as he did it once again.

“Fuck, yes!” Ashton moaned out, raising his hips desperately.

“Add another.” He soon ordered, but Luke waited with that. He didn’t want to rush this, didn’t want to hurt his lover.

Ashton waited impatiently, moving his hips so that he met Luke’s finger halfway and rotating them a bit to make sure Luke hit the perfect spot inside of him.

“Please Luke, I can take it.” He begged as Luke still had just one finger buried inside of him.

The youngest mumbled an okay as he concentrated on lining two fingers up, pushing them in a bit quicker than he had done the first time. It didn’t take long for Ashton to adjust to that this time, because Luke was hitting his G-spot over and over, making it hard for him to breath.

The young boy’s mouth was just above his boyfriend’s clit, breathing hard on it, not sure whether he should lick it or not. He didn’t know how close Ashton was and he had heard that girls could come several times in a row but he still wasn’t sure. He decided to do it anyways, since he knew it would feel good. His tongue moved quickly over the clit, bringing Ashton closer to his orgasm. Maybe it would be nice for the boy to be as wet as possible before Luke would fuck him.

Ashton had a hard time keeping his breathing under control, casually moaning in between sharp breaths, his whole body trembling beneath Luke’s hands.

When a high pitched moan left his mouth and his whole body felt numb against the bed, Luke knew he had cum, so he pulled his hand and tongue back, knowing how sensitive the boy was now.

He crawled over the boy, trapping him between his body and the mattress. He lips caressed the skin of his neck and jaw, missing the stubble there.

“How was that?” he softly whispered, letting his lips hit the skin beneath the drummer’s ear.

“Fucking amazing.” Ashton had a content smile on his face, his eyes closed.

“You can’t fall asleep just yet.” Luke whispered, actually not caring whether they did this today or tomorrow anymore. This was his Ashton, no matter what.

“I know. Want me to suck your dick?”

Luke chuckled at the way he said it but nodded anyway. He wasn’t fully hard yet, and he very much liked the idea of Ashton’s full lips wrapped around him.

Ashton had suddenly found all his energy again, hastily getting up from his spot on the bed and pushing Luke down. He didn’t have the strength to pin him down against the bed anymore, but Luke didn’t need to be pinned down at all.

Ashton sat down on Luke’s chest after removing his shirt, his legs on either side of his chest. He bowed down to kiss his younger lover, his hands roaming over his broad upper body.

He slowly moved so that he was sitting just above Luke’s crotch, wiggling his bum a bit, giggling as he did.

Luke’s hands grabbed Aston’s slim hips, keeping him a bit still as he leaned up to kiss the boy, Ashton meeting him halfway.

When the older boy’s mouth left his, he got off of him and sat down between his spread legs, leaning down so that his bum was high in the air and his mouth just above Luke’s bulge. He licked his lips while looking straight into Luke’s eyes, a smirk on his lips at the whimper that left the blonde’s mouth.

He slowly peeled off the rest of his boyfriend’s clothes, wasting too much time on kissing every inch of him. Luke was getting restless, wanted nothing more than the boy’s mouth on his cock. He impatiently waited though, waited until Ashton’s mouth had reached his thigh, sucking a hickey before licking a stripe from Luke’s base to his head, swirling his tongue around it before sucking it into his mouth.

“Oh fuck.” Luke breathed out, his hand tightly grabbing the sheets.

Ashton skilfully started bobbing his head, his hair hanging in the way but that didn’t stop him from picking up the pace. The older boy knew Luke liked it like this, didn’t like teasing or going slow. The blonde looked down on the female between his legs, his hair covering Ashton’s face completely.

One of his hands started playing with Luke’s balls, while his head kept going steadily.

“How are you so good at that?” Luke wondered out loud, his breathing already troubled.

Ashton didn’t answer, but he chucked around the singer’s base, the vibration bringing him even closer to the edge.

“Ash, I’m close.” He warned. He couldn’t go for two or more rounds like he could when he was a girl.

The older boy removed his mouth from his boyfriend’s cock immediately, a shiver going through him as the cold air in the room hit him.

Ashton got up from the bed and walked out of the room, and it took a while for Luke to catch up. Ashton sat back down on Luke’s unclothed crotch, his pussy just below his cock.

He opened the package of a condom – they hadn’t used those in ages – and rolled it onto Luke’s hard one, winking at the boy as he did.

Ashton had always been the dominant one in bed; he either was a top or a power-bottom. He barely ever let Luke take control.

 

Luke watched as Ashton positioned himself above his erection, knowing from experience that this was going to hurt the boy. He grabbed one of Ashton’s hands with his and caressed his skin with his thumb, knowing there was nothing else he could do to distract him in this position. Ashton slowly sank down, holding in his breath as Luke disappeared inside of him.

The youngest of the two liked the warmth and the wetness of Ashton’s cunt, wanted to thrust up badly but obviously didn’t.

The drummer stayed still for a while once Luke was fully in to let himself adjust to the stretch. He eventually leant down and kissed his boyfriend, rotating his hips a bit before sitting up again.

Luke sucked in his lower lip, biting down on it to keep himself from losing control.

Ashton placed both his hands on Luke’s muscular torso, steadying himself as he started moving. He rotated his hips once again to find his own G-spot, wanting to feel the same pleasure as when Luke had fingered him.

The singer knew he had found it when he let out a low moan and Luke decided to meet the boy halfway to hit the spot even harder. Ashton really seemed to appreciate this, noise after noise filling the room.

Luke joined in when he was getting closer as well; sweat glistening on both their bodies, their hair sticking to their foreheads.

Ashton started holding in his breath longer between moans and Luke knew he was getting close, so he reached out and rapidly stroked his clit.

When he felt Ashton tightening around him, he came as well, and once the moaning had turned into heavy breathing, Ashton collapsed on top of him, his face buried inside Luke’s neck.

The blonde’s arm wrapped around his slim body, stroking his sweaty back lazily, waiting for the two of them to get their breathing under control.

“So I take it wasn’t that bad, huh?” Ashton softly giggled as he rolled off of Luke and cuddled into his side.

“It was really good actually. But just because it was with you” Luke kissed Asthon on top of his head.

“Glad to hear.” 

**Author's Note:**

> So, Lemme know what you think and stuff
> 
> I'm probably gonna write a female!Calum and female!Michael as well, so yeah...
> 
> Find me on tumblr :)
> 
> Abbypd.tumblr.com


End file.
